Older the Berry, Sweeter the Juice
by Bunee11
Summary: Older and more 'mature' Eren feels as though he's ready to confess his love towards Levi, but his little love confession turns into something a bit extreme. Eren will go through any length to make Levi his. Even if he has to tie the man down. Slight bondage. Dirty talk. BoyxBoy. Seme!ErenxUke!Levi.


**Warning**: Slight non-con, but eventually leads into consent and bondage. What can I say I fucking love writing my characters being tied up before getting ravaged. Lol Yandere!Eren x Levi

* * *

Heavy eyelids slowly forced themselves open as a ray of sunlight pierced mercilessly through the crystal clear window of a certain irritable man's bedroom. The annoying sound of birds chirping, the bothersome laughter of the cadets outside who were most likely slacking off and the fucking light that indicated that yes it was a new shitty day caused the man to reluctantly throw his fresh clean linen from his small yet masculine frame. With a groan, the man ran slender fingers through silky flawless raven hair before forcing himself out of bed. He was the type of man who was precise, intimidating and a bit of a hard-ass. He began his day like any other: wake up, made his bed, took a shower maybe a shit too if need be and got dressed before meeting his associates in the dining hall for the usual morning slop. Pushing damn near 38, single with the occasional body aches and a winning personality was Lance Corporal Levi. He was never the type who enjoyed talking about his age and only a handful of people knew how old he really was, including shitty glasses and the big blonde bastard. But as of late, Levi began to slowly feel his age creep up on him. From the horribly noticeable dark circles around his eyes due to the long nights of paper work to his back pains and aching knees. Soon he would be nothing but a corpse in the ground. Hell, he already felt half alive. Levi accepted long ago that everyone eventually dies and with each birthday is just another step closer to the grave, but he'd give anything to reverse time. He'd rather be a snot nosed brat any day than a deteriorating old man. After taking a hot shower that seemed to temporarily soothe the pain in his back, Levi exited his private bathroom. Yes he had his own bathroom, which was conveniently installed inside his bedroom. It would be a cold day in hell before he bathed in the grime, semen and filth that consumed the public bathhouse. Changing into a crisp uniform and making sure not a hair was out of place after brushing his teeth, Levi was ready to face the day. He had recently bought a new cravat, not that he needed another one since his closet literally had a shit ton, but if he was going to feel like the devil had fucked him nights on end with his pitch fork then the least he could do is feel good on the outside. Plus maybe he would grab the attention of a certain brunette. Fingers crossed.

As he made his way to the dining hall, Levi was greeted with the usual fear driven ass kissing from the passing subordinates. The raven haired man never intended to be fearsome or unapproachable, he just always seemed to appear that way. But damn was it hilarious to see those brats nearly piss themselves with just a passing glance. Once he reached the dining hall, Levi was surrounded by the usual morning chattering from multiple tables, the fresh smell of coffee and Hanji. With a heavy sigh, Levi made his way towards his appointed table, taking a seat beside his only 'friend'.

Hanji grinned from ear to ear. "Someone looks well rested." She teased.

"Please don't make me punch you in that ugly face of yours, I'm too exhausted for your bullshit today." Levi mumbled. Hanji merely giggled.

"Back still hurts?"

"Like a bitch."

"The medication I recommended isn't working at all?" the redhead questioned sincerely.

A slight groan escaped Levi's thin lips as the hard, sturdy wood from his chair caused the pain in his back to increase tenfold. What kind of cheap ass material did they make this furniture out of? The shit they use to make toothpicks? He wouldn't be surprised. "I would love to play fucking 20 questions with you, but I really can't handle two bitches on my back right now." The ravenette hissed bitterly.

Hanji twisted a strand of her messy hair around her forefinger, absorbed in her thoughts. "Maybe I should amp up the dosage. No. I can't have humanity's original strongest dying on me." She exclaimed with a slight giggle before carrying on a conversation with herself. It's true, Levi was no longer titled as Humanity's Strongest. His time was slowly coming to an end and in his ending rose a new generation. Faster, younger, stronger-ish. Smart, not so much, but new soldiers nonetheless. Mikasa Ackerman was deemed his successor while Armin Arlert worked as Hanji's assistant in medicine and Titan Study. He knew this day would come. The man was more than prepared. Soon he'd have to hang up his gear and look into retirement. Levi had come so far and what did he have to show for it? Scars…just scars. The only proof that his past ever existed. "Yoohoo~~ Earth to Levi~" Hanji sang while waving her hand in front of the corporal's face.

Levi instantly snapped out of it and lightly swatted away Hanji's hand in disgust. "Get that fucking thing out of my face. I don't know where it's been. And where the fuck is my morning horseshit?! I know they didn't expect me to drag my sweet ass out of bed just to enjoy the company of companions!"

The redhead blinked innocently before the mad grin from before returned to her face. "Calm down. I told Eren you were feeling a bit under the weather so he offered to personally make your breakfast." Hanji explained simply.

Levi's heart thumped madly in his chest at the mention of the name Hanji knew was forbidden to bring into discussion. The man desperately tried to clear his suddenly dry throat, but failed to not be too obvious about it. His ghostly pale yet flawless cheeks burned a bright pink. "V-Very well. It's about time the brat made himself useful." Why did it suddenly get so hot? It's spring.

"I also invited him to sit with us." She announced with glee.

"YOU WHAT?!" Before Hanji could blink the man was holding her up in the air by her shirt collar. Hey he wasn't called 'strongest' for nothing. "I should rip those fucking glasses from your face and shove them so far down your throat, you'll be shitting glass for a week!" Hanji gasped for air as white dots formed before her eyes, but Levi seemed to show no sign of mercy. "You just make it your personal goal to make my life a shithole huh?!" the pale man spat through tightly clenched teeth.

"L…L-Levi can't…" Hanji managed to gasp out.

"Corporal?" An all too familiar voice called out. Levi instantly dropped the woman to the floor, leaving her a panting heap at his feet. Heart thumping in his throat, pulse racing, the man spun around to face 'him'. His brown hair was messy as usual but charming in a 'fuck me endlessly' kind of way. His skin smooth and tongue kissed by the sun. The complete opposite of Levi's grim skin tone. Those perfect lips, the way his toned and chiseled chest seem to peek through that awful shirt, his eyes a dazzling sea green, and standing at 6 feet 1 inch (185.42cm) was the fucking 23 year old heartthrob known as Eren fuckme Jaeger. Eren laughed at the awkward silence between himself and his superior. "Uhh…Squad Leader Hanji told me you…um weren't feeling well. I remember when I was younger, my father would give this herbal tea to his older—" Levi flinched at the word. "—patients. It would help with their aches and what not." The brunette let out another nervous laugh before setting the tray down on the table. "It's not the best when it comes to taste but it helps…"

"Awww that's so sweet of you Ere—ACK!" Before Hanji could finish her taunt, Levi silenced the woman with a quick elbow to the stomach. "Oh God. T-That was my kidney." With sharp grey eyes, Levi glared down at the meal before him. Toast smeared with a small amount of honey, oatmeal, sliced fruit and the supposedly medicinal tea. What the fuck was this? Next thing the kid was going to try to force a diaper on the ravenette. Not wanting to hurt Eren's feelings, Levi reluctantly sat back down and began working on the freshly sliced fruit.

"H-How is it?" Eren questioned.

"Yep." Levi replied with a grunt as he continued his meal. It was hard trying to figure out whether he liked it or not with that never fading 'piss off' expression the corporal was wearing. Levi analyzed the oatmeal after clearing out his fruit in less than a minute. "You need something?" Eren jumped a bit after realizing he was basically standing there like a creep for the past minute or so.

"Yeah. Please join us." Hanji insisted while rubbing her soon to be bruised stomach.

Emerald eyes darted from the redhead to Levi nervously, before a charming smile graced his lips. "I would love to, but I promised Armin I'd meet him for something important."

Levi clicked his tongue before grabbing his teacup by the rim. "If you're blowing off your superiors for your little blonde boyfriend then just say so." The man then sniffed at his drink, a habit he developed during his childhood in the underground. The tea actually smelled very pleasant. A clear fragrance of mint and honey. Eren grinned mischievously as he watched his corporal take a satisfied sip. "mmm. Not bad, brat."

"Glad you enjoy it. I really would love to chat, but I really have to go." Eren insisted as he turned on his heels and headed towards the exit. "Oh and Armin isn't my boyfriend."

"Well. There goes Humanity's sexiest ass." Levi sighed as he took another long sip from his tea. "Damn this shit is good."

"They grow up so fast. It feels like only yesterday they were all cadets training to venture out into the vast unknown. Things have calmed down now. Humanity has progressed so much to the point where we no longer have to fear tomorrow. I believe they'll end it all." Hanji said with a gentle smile. "How unfortunate."

"Urgh." Levi groaned as his mind suddenly felt a bit hazy.

"Levi. You okay?"

"Fuck." He cursed as the man struggled to keep his eyes open. "Yeah. I just feel really sleepy all of a sudden. Goddammit. This is what I get for running on just a few hours of sleep. Erwin and his shitty paperwork. I'm gonna go rest for a few more hours. Anyone who disturbs me will be disemboweled."

"Aye. Aye. Corporal." Hanji giggled as she watched her friend slowly rise from his seat before staggering towards the exit. She would usually offer a helping hand in this kind of situation, but the redhead didn't know if she could handle anymore fatal blows without suffering permanent damage. Once he made it safely out of the hellhole known as the dining hall, Levi slowly yet steadily made his way towards the sleeping quarters. The brutal rays of the sun seemed to blind him as he struggled to stay awake. What was going on? Small, rigid breaths left his thin lips as he leaned against a nearby wall for support.

"Fuck." The ravenette cursed once more as his eyelids closed, opened, closed, opened. Then in the distance Levi could make out a towering silhouette approaching him. Who is that? The figure drew closer and closer, but the glare from the sun prevented Levi from seeing his face properly. Levi cleared his throat and managed to lean up straight against the wall, despite his drowsy state. "W-Who's there?" he questioned in what he believed was an authoritative tone of voice.

"Wow. Any normal person would be out cold by now. But that's what I admire about you the most."

Levi looked up as the mysterious figure stood before him. Confusion then painted his usually stoic face. "J-Jae.." But before he could finish, darkness took over the corporal and he tumbled at the feet of the grinning man.

Eyelids burst open in a panic hours later. Grey eyes scanned the room in concern. He appeared to be alone and in his room. How did he get here? Last thing he remembered was waking up, completing his usual morning routine, eating with Four Eyes, then Jaeger…JAEGER! Levi then made an attempt to prop himself against his headboard, but to his disbelief the act was rendered pointless. "What the fuck..?" the petite male questioned to no one in particular as he glanced up to see his wrists were bound against the bedposts. "The hell?!" Levi was never the type to panic, but waking up tied to your own bed. He glanced down and his eyes widened a bit in horror. He was naked. Bare. Vulnerable. His masculine body riddled with old scars and burns.

"Oh you're awake." A familiar voice stated happily. Levi quickly averted his attention to the man now walking out of his bathroom with a towel lazily wrapped around his dripping form. "It must be nice having your own private bathroom and all. I can't remember when I had a bath that good."

"Jaeger. What the fuck is all…this? Untie me." Levi growled with dangerous eyes.

Eren merely chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't do that. And I don't think you want that." Levi's heart pounded wildly within his chest as the titan shifter approached his bed. "I remember when I first saw you. You were everything I aspired to be. My role model. If you didn't find it disgusting, I'd probably lick the ground where you stand. I was honored when you took me under your wing. Not many people can brag that they were trained by the elite of the elite. My fascination soon turned into something more. Love." Grey eyes grew three times their size at the sudden confession. Was this some kind of joke? It wasn't—

"Funny. You're not funny brat. And I'm not fucking laughing so untie me now before you regret it." Levi warned as he pulled against his restraints. "Stripping and tying up your superior officer. The nerve of you little fuckers these days. If my feet weren't bound, I'd kick you in that smug face of yours for spouting such bullshit to me."

"Now. Now. Don't be so rude. Is that any way to talk to someone who managed to get you the rest of the day off?" Eren held up his hand, stopping his superior from asking anymore questions. "Let's not worry about that right now. Before you interrupted me I was telling a story. Now where was I?" The ocean eyed man tapped his chin in thought. "Ah yes. I love you. I love you to the point that it hurts." Levi flinched as Eren then leaned over him and began to gently caress his cheek against the older man's marked skin. "You were perfect in every way. Strong, intelligent, hardworking, confident. You were flawless. Unreachable, but then I saw something. It was during the time I was still your underling. I had finished my assignments early and was returning to your office for further orders." Eren chuckled. Levi narrowed his eyes in anticipation. "Something alarmed me. It was familiar yet foreign. Something I've never heard before. Someone panting in pleasure. It was funny actually. I mean soldiers fucking one another wasn't really news and I was fifteen at the time. Of course I was going to check it out, but I didn't expect to see a man ramming his cock into **my** corporal." Those words left Eren's lips as though they were nothing. As though the young man was talking about the weather, but Levi sensed the true nature behind those words. The bitterness and anger behind Eren's smile. The possessiveness. Like a spoiled child fuming at the thought of sharing his favorite toy. Levi managed to muster up what little composure he could and took a deep breath. Eren was always quick tempered and just one wrong word could set off the brunette.

"You said so yourself Jaeger, fucking isn't really news amongst soldiers. So why create such an uproar over something so trivial? I'm sure you sought comfort from your companions once or twice."

"…The face you made." Eren whispered. Levi shuddered as the brunette's hand lightly traced a path up and down his abdomen. "The way you panted in pure ecstasy as that man fucked you into your own desk. Did it feel good? Tell me where's your favorite spot to be touched. I—I fantasized about it for years. I even managed to steal a few of your used uniform shirts during laundry duty. Because of my titan ability I have a heightened sense of smell, so when corporal is near me—oh God." Without warning, the brunette jumped from the bed and hurried to Levi's coffee table to retrieve something.

"Jaeger what are you doing?" With a sly grin, Eren waltzed back over to his 'hostage' and proudly showed Levi a syringe filled with a clear liquid. The older man instantly panicked and pulled against the ropes that held him with all his might, but it was no use. For some reason he felt so weak. "F-Fuck! Jaeger, enough of this! Do you know what kinda shit you're going to get into for this little stunt?!" Levi's threat went unnoticed as Eren began to gently touch the older man's neck and arm in search of a vein. This was fucking insane. Unbelievable. No amount of threats or promises of bodily harm was going to stop this situation. "Eren~" Levi moaned seductively. The younger of the two immediately stopped his task at the sound of his name. Not his last name, but his first. Emerald eyes widened as he saw the most lewd expression paint Levi's face. His eyes were half-lidded and filled with lust, his lips moist and trembling and his skin warm (but that could be the side effect of the drug from earlier). "Please, don't. I understand you're upset with me for being unfaithful, but I was so lonely."

"You could have come to me Levi!" Eren growled angrily. "I could have taken care of you. I would have loved you the way you liked!"

"You were…too youn—"

"SHUTUP!" Eren ordered with such rage it made even Levi flinch for a split second. "I'm not that little kid anymore. I'm a man! I can love you like a man can! You were just using my age as an excuse to fuck around. Do you know how it felt to watch the man you love—the man you worship, who you would do anything for whore himself around?!"

Grey eyes went from wanton to cold instantly. A light mocking chuckle escaped thin lips. "So what? You're going to fucking cry, because your hero wasn't everything you wanted him to be?" Another laugh. "Oh Eren you may look like a man, but inside you're still nothing but a brat. I could never truly be yours. I mean look at this body, claimed by monsters both in human and titan form. I've been passed around since the age of 10. Deemed a whore just so I could have a place to sleep at night and food in my fucking belly. You think this is going to break me? You got to fucking kidding. You're a thousand years too earlier to go against me you little shit." Without warning, Eren plunged the syringe into the ravenette's neck. His eyes grew in complete shock, wavering from the syringe to Eren. Levi laid there helplessly as his body grew unimaginably hot and weaker than before.

"That's enough of that." Eren sighed as he unknotted the towel around his waist, revealing his already throbbing cock. "You might be a pro when it comes to killing, but you suck at lying." The brunette exclaimed with a grin as he began releasing the older man from his restraints. Levi's arms fell to the bed with a soft thud. The thought of knocking Eren in the face before making a run for it came to mind, but what was the point. The younger male was regrettably taller and stronger at the moment. He'd probably catch the ravenette no problem before he even made it to the door. "I know your secret." Levi's pulse raced. "Now. I'm not going to tell you what it is, because we are both fully aware of what I was going to say. Instead I want you to apologize for all the shit you put me through and promise you will always be mine. From today onward I get to kiss you when I want, see you when I want and fuck you how I want. Wherever I want. If I wanted to drag you out to the training grounds, bend you over and fuck you into the dirt in front of the new recruits you'd say _'Yes sir'_. Won't you Levi?"

Grey eyes shot menacingly at the younger male. "W-What…did you shoot—me with?" Levi panted out in one faint breath.

"Love." Eren grinned. "Now we only have a few hours until my love wears off so we have to hurry." Sea-green eyes gleamed with excitement as Eren flipped Levi onto his stomach before roughly placing the man's hands behind his back and expertly tied the limbs together with the rope from the bedposts. "Damn your skin is burning up. Don't worry I'll give you the antidote soon." Levi's face grew red in embarrassment and anger as he felt his hips being lifted into the air, putting his ass on display. Eren gave the corporal's ass a firm slap, admiring the plump flesh before him with the lick of his lips. The young man then forced the ravenette's ass cheeks apart, revealing a very needy and wet entrance. "It's our first time today, so I won't be as rough. Promise." Levi's entire body shuddered as he felt a warm heat suddenly caress his currently sensitive entrance.

"NNgh…d-" The older man pleaded which earned him a disciplinary slap to the ass by the brunette. Eren didn't hesitate and plunged his wet tongue into his corporal's twitching muscle. Levi shuddered at the feeling. A moan begging to escape as he listened to the sound of his subordinate happily tonguing his asshole. Levi squirmed in desperation, trying to get away but each attempt caused Eren to sink his fingernails mercilessly into his hips and locked him in place before the brunette continued his meal. No part of the older man was left untouched. Eren took it upon himself to lap up every part of Levi, inside and out. Levi's knees grew weak as Eren finished his thorough tongue fucking and decided to lick a trail from the corporal's asshole to his ballsac, before giving it a loving suck.

"AH! So fucking good and being the clean freak you are you keep everything neat back here. I want to fill you up corporal. Fuck you so hard that even when we stop you'll still feel my cock in you. Gods, I'm getting all excited thinking about it. Please show me that face Levi." Eren pressed his groin shamelessly against Levi's ass and roughly grabbed the man by his bound arms, lifting him from the bed, causing the older man's back to arch in an uncomfortable position. Levi bit harshly onto his lower lip, temporarily suppressing the wanton sounds filling his throat. "Beg me to fuck you. Say: Honey please ram your thick cock into me. Make me your little bitch. Drown me in your cum and fuck me until I'm pregnant. I want to see your face when you say it."

"Fuck you." Levi bit back in an unmistakable rage. His pulsing erection aching between his thighs.

"Fuck me?" The titan shifter questioned innocently. "Fuck me?" A moan ripped from Levi's throat as Eren suddenly reached around and began stroking his throbbing cock. The older man went limp and fell back into the sheets as Eren's thumb massaged his leaking tip before working the length mercilessly. Eren chuckled as Levi withered in absolute pleasure, at times trying to hide his shame by closing his legs but the younger man prevented it every time. "My love makes your body extra sensitive. So just one touch or kiss is enough to set your body on fire but my Levi always did have the body of a true slut."

"A-Ah...d-dah…mmnn" The corporal shuddered at the intense pleasure shooting throughout his body. He didn't know if it was the effect of the drug or if Eren was the master of handjobs, but fuck was it good. Eren then took it upon himself to sit Indian style on the bed and pull the tiny corporal into his lap, all without stopping his torturous ministration. The brunette exposed his neck, littering the pale flesh with rough bites and sucks. Tasting Levi as though he hasn't eaten in years. "F-Fuck…nngh." Levi could feel his precum oozing down his length.

"You ready to be a good 'boy' for me now?" Eren laughed wickedly. Levi's legs were forced apart and the younger of the two didn't hesitate to slip a couple fingers into the ravenette's wet entrance. A lewd moan resounded throughout the room that even shocked Eren for a moment. Levi's pale skin was flushed red, body on fire, fierce grey eyes clouded with lust (and a bit of anger) and a small trail of drool dripped from his thin lips. "Beautiful."

"F-Fuck you! You shitty bra—cum…lemme AH…cum!" With a smirk, Eren tightened his grip on Levi's dick. Working both the man's length and ass. For some reason, this wasn't enough. Levi craved, no needed more. He shamelessly thrust into the brunette's hand while urging Eren to move his fingers faster. The younger complied without complaint, even was so nice as to add a third finger, stretching Levi beyond belief and had him howling like a bitch in heat. The lewd sound of wet skin against skin, the sinful heat that consumed the room mixed in with Levi's wanton pants and moans. Soon Levi could feel that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Cum for me baby." Eren ordered. That was enough to make the usually composed man come undone. Levi trembled uncontrollably, tears of pleasure poured from his eyes as he released himself all over Eren's hand and his own abdomen. "Wow. So much." The brunette sang in amusement. Levi tiredly turned his head just in time to see Eren happily lapping up his cock milk. He was exhausted. It was a miracle he was able to keep his eyes open. "I love you corporal." Eren announced as he connected their lips in a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue into the older's mouth and giving him a nice taste of himself. "I'll let you rest for now, but we'll do lots of fun things from today forward—promise."

* * *

"Rivaille. Yoo-hoo Levi~. Get up sleepy head you have people to terrorize. Babies to eat. Puppies to kick." Hanji laughed at her own cynical joke. Levi then awoke with a start, almost punching the redhead in face who barely managed to evade the attack. "Christ Rivaille. I didn't think you were serious about the disembowel thing!"

"Jaeger! Where's Jaeger?!" Levi hissed with rage.

Hanji jumped at Levi's sudden anger. Only the corporal was able to wake up angry. "Um. Assistant training the new recruits, I think. God, I knew you had a crush on the guy but…" Levi began to inspect himself and his surroundings and found he was in fact fully clothed in his night attire. His bed linen were fresh and his wrists were nicely bandaged. "Eren found you collapsed in the yard yesterday. He carried you all the way to your room like a princess, before begging Erwin to allow you to rest." A shit eating grin painted Hanji's lips as Levi's shirt shifted a bit, showing the obvious love marks on the man's neck and collarbone. "And by the looks of it, he took care of you real good~."

Levi glared at the woman while attempting to cover the bite marks on his neck. "I have no time to gossip like a teenager with you. Now if you would please get the fuck out of my room so I can start this shitty day, it would be appreciated. If you refuse you will be removed by force, but if you choose the easy way you will leave with all your fucking limbs intact." After getting rid of Hanji, Levi took a well-deserved bath. The previous day's events plaguing his mind. He could still feel Eren's hands caressing his body. His lips exploring his skin and his voice…fuck. Levi didn't know if this was some joke. He's actually never been so confused in his life, but whatever he and Eren had couldn't progress any further. And what the fuck was with that 'we'll do fun things' bullshit?! With a sigh, Levi finished his bath and completed the task of getting dressed. The man then left his room and headed in the direction of the brunette's location. Once he arrived at the training grounds, he found Eren walking the fresh soldiers through the expectations of their service. He was undoubtedly handsome. Could have any woman he desired. So why choose an old asshole like Levi?

"Ah. Lance Corporal Levi." Eren announced, causing the older man to take the spotlight. Whispers rose amongst the new recruits as they both feared and admired the corporal. "It's rare to see you anywhere near the training grounds. Is there a problem sir?"

'_This little fuck is toying with me.'_ Levi thought bitterly. "Just here to analyze the new shit stains' progress. I refuse to drag any bloody corpse from the battlefield."

Eren gave a hearty laugh, despite the nervousness the trainees now felt. "That's our Corporal's humor for you. I remember when I first started out. I was just like you guys. Scared yet passionate and determined. I refused to listen to anyone, but Corporal Levi put me on the right path. One day I was in a pinch and he saved my life. Then I realized you can never survive on your own. Look amongst your fellow soldiers. You need one another. Now I want you guys to pair up in twos and spar off, while I go talk to the corporal."

The two men found a secluded corner in a nearby alley. Levi bit his lip in anger and frustration as Eren turned to him wearing a bright smile. "That was a nice little speech you gave the new generation of brats. Are you going to mention how you also drugged and raped your superior officer?"

"Raped?" Eren laughed. "I hardly did such a thing. You should be ashamed pointing fingers like that and who drugged you? You were fully aware of the medicinal tea I gave you. Every medicine has its side effects."

"Bullshit!" Levi yelled, growing impatient by the second. "You shot me with some kind of aphrodisiac—" Eren interrupted the shorter male with a mocking chuckle.

"Really Levi? I shot you with fucking sugar water." Grey eyes widened in shock as Eren broke into a laughing fit. Sugar water? No. He's lying. "I admit the tea was spiked but you were aware of it. How's your back anyway?" Levi's body seemed to be filled with lead as a realization hit him. Now that the brunette mentions it, he hasn't been feeling any type of pain since yesterday. It could be possible that his drowsiness was simply due to the tea's side effect. Strong arms wrapped possessively around Levi and held him close. "My adorable little slut. I would have continued our little game, but what kind of lover would I be if I took advantage of someone who's unconscious and vulnerable." Eren's hands then traveled to the older man's cravat. He slowly loosened the cloth to reveal his marks from the day before. Eager hands then moved between Levi's thighs and boldly cupped his groin. "It's taking all I have right now, not to bend you over and fuck you raw." Without hesitation, the corporal knocked the taller male away. Eren grinned and licked at his lips.

"You stay away from me you fuck!" Levi growled before bolting out of the alley. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. He had to get away. The corporal took refuge in an abandoned classroom and immediately collapsed to the floor. It felt like his chest, along with his body was on fire from a simple touch. His heart refused to settle. Levi reminisced about the way Eren's hands lovingly and yet possessively touched his body. He wanted it. He wanted him. His groin grew hot at the thought. "Fuck." He cried.

* * *

**Hi~. This story won't be that long. Maybe two or three chapters at the most. Please tell me what ya think.**


End file.
